


Plagg Makes Adrien Wear a Fursuit

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: Plagg Ruins Adrien's Life [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fun fact the vid I reference is a real one! It's actually a really good video not going to lie, I was super impressed when I saw it, Karma bites Adrien in the ass, Other, Plagg is intrigued by furries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien kinkshames and Plagg, who's been neglected, makes Chat Noir wear a fur suit. Also Adrien learns not to kink shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plagg Makes Adrien Wear a Fursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I just want to start off by saying I don't hate furries. I actually like them! All the ones I've met are kind and rad, but I know they get a lot of flack on the internet. But yeah. I just want to say I don't hate furries and please don't think I do! I'll poke fun at them, but I don't mean it in a mean way. I tried to play the whole "don't kink shame" card in this anyway, but yeah! I just wanted to preface with that to avoid any hurt feelings and wrong assumptions.

Being immortal, there were a few things Plagg loved about watching history go by. Advances in food, new hobbies emerging, and watching new technology develop. And being the kwami of a boy who had too much money was good for Plagg. He got to see all of this new technology up close and personal. Playing games on Adrien’s phone was his favorite thing to do when he ran out of cheese to eat. And, if he could get videos with subtitles, he’d watch videos (on mute, of course; Adrien would kill him for making his phone go off during class).

Currently, Plagg was playing _Love Live! School Idol Festival_ on Adrien’s phone while the boy talked to his friend Nino via Skype. Plagg sort of wished Adrien knew Marinette was Ladybug, then maybe he could Skype Tikki every once in awhile. Although, he lived close enough that he could go and talk to her in the flesh but Skype was much more fun. 

“No man, you have to watch this video! I saw a Vine version of it on Tumblr and I knew I had to track down the whole video,” Nino was saying. Although playing this rhythm game was harder with the sound off, Plagg liked it in a way. Well, he liked that he could eavesdrop on Adrien’s conversations. 

“Send me the link,” Adrien replied and in seconds it was in the chat between the two. Plagg paused the game and got on Adrien’s shoulder. The two rarely used webcams, so whatever Nino shared with Adrien, Plagg could safely watch. Adrien opened the link and it loaded in a few seconds. Thank God for fantastic internet. The video hadn’t even started yet and already Adrien was laughing, which made Nino laugh. _“What did you send me?”_ Adrien demanded between bouts of laughter. 

“Just watch it!” Nino encouraged him. What’s the big deal, Plagg wondered. The video was in black and white and featured three people in what looked like mascot costumes all dancing. The video was titled “All the Single Furries” and Plagg couldn’t understand why Adrien was laughing so hard. Was it the costumes? Was it one of the dancers who looked like they weren’t even trying? For the first time in years Plagg found himself very confused, but given Adrien was in a call with Nino, he couldn’t ask about it. 

“Oh my God, Nino,” Adrien choked out. There were tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. “I can’t breathe.” 

“I knew you’d like it,” Nino replied. 

“I don’t know whether to kinkshame or to applaud these people on their hard work.” Adrien’s giggles gradually died down and once the video was over, he and Nino were able to converse normally and once Adrien ended the call, Plagg jumped on the chance to talk to him. 

“What was up with that video? Why were you laughing so hard?” he asked. Adrien jerked, the corners of his lips twitching upwards into a smile. 

“It was a parody of a Beyoncé song,” he replied. 

“But how was it funny? What was with the people in those costumes?” 

“They were furries. That’s why it was funny. Although I have to admit it’s pretty impressive they did such a good music video for a song parody.” 

“What are furries?” Adrien seemed to blanche, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“You don’t know?” 

“No? Why should I?” 

“You shouldn’t, but I just figured since you’ve been around for thousands of years . . .” Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to explain. They’re a subculture that dresses in fursuits, which are basically mascot costumes except they put love and quality into their suits and they have fursonas and stuff. I don’t know a lot about it other than what I see on the internet so I’m not the person to ask, really. I just like the memes.” Fur suits? Fursonas? Plagg hadn’t heard such odd terms since New York City in the 1980s. 

Once Adrien had fallen asleep, Plagg went to his computer and did his own research. Even after going through all sorts of odd internet pages, he still didn’t really understand it, but it wasn’t like he could contact someone and ask. He figured he’d just have to deal with the lack of complete knowledge. 

After what felt like only a few hours of sleep, he was rudely awakened by Adrien stomping around in his room. Plagg groaned as Adrien quickly shoved him into his bag and he ran down the stairs. 

“Sorry Plagg, I’m late for school!” Adrien said, voice muffled. 

“I didn’t even get breakfast!” Plagg cried, but his complaints feel on silent ears. _Great, he’s not going to feed me today,_ he thought. All he could do was sit in Adrien’s bag and play _Love Live!_ on mute until lunch time. 

And even that didn’t come soon enough. Instead of going straight home, Adrien spent time with Marinette, Nino, and Nino’s girlfriend Alya. The nerve. Here was Adrien’s beloved kwami, the one who gave him so much freedom, and he was starving him. Plagg would definitely get his revenge later and he had something great in mind. 

Maybe everyone was just as irritated as Plagg was today, because before they could head home they all heard the screams that had become all too familiar. The bag was jostled violently as Adrien ran towards a good hidden place to transform. 

“We gotta go, Ladybug’s already on the scene!” Adrien cried as he picked Plagg out of his bag, eyes trailing a red blur in the sky. _Yeah, no duh,_ Plagg thought. “Plagg, claws out!” he said in a hushed voice. Quickly, he transformed and ran over to Ladybug. “How kind of you to - hey, why are you laughing?” She was laughing hard, hands already clutching at her stomach. Ladybug kept trying to say something but was overcome with giggles every time. Instead, she just kept pointing at him and remaining doubled over. 

“You . . . oh my God.” She dropped to her knees, head resting on the ground. 

“Come on, my Lady, this . . . wait what?” Plagg was snickering as Adrien shouted in surprise, looking down at his body. “PLAGG WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY AM I IN A FURSUIT?!” 

In the end it only took five minutes to take care of the akuma (Plagg was sure it was because Adrien didn’t want to fight in a black fursuit), but the damage was already done. Plagg knew Alya had been around the scene and she’d gotten pictures of the new and improved Chat Noir. Adrien didn’t even say goodbye to his Lady, running off to end the transformation. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Adrien hissed as Plagg came out of the ring. The kwami only gave him a dark look and Adrien sighed. “I guess I had it coming. I shouldn’t have been making fun of furries. If it makes them happy and they’re not hurting anyone, who am I to judge?” 

“No, you idiot! I did it because you starved me this morning! And I’ll make you fight in a bulky fursuit again unless you get me some damn cheese in the next five minutes!” 

Adrien sprinted home.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic actually came about because I imagined Chat Noir having to fight in a fursuit and I couldn't stop laughing because how awful would it be to fight in something so bulky?


End file.
